


Retirement

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Done for a Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo.  Prompt: retirement</p></blockquote>





	Retirement

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/109006/109006_original.jpg)

“Never thought I’d see the day.”  
“What’er you on about, Bodie?”  
“Retirement. Never expected to make old bones, let alone collect a gold watch!”  
“Well thank you very much, _partner_.”  
“What’s got your knickers in a twist, Raymond?”  
“Didn’t think you’d see old bones? With _me_ watchin’ your back? Hurts, that does.”  
“Ah, no, sunshine. Didn’t mean it like that.”  
“No?”  
“Thought we’d go out together, you know, in a hail of bullets like Butch and Sundance.”  
“More like Mr Creosote, the way you stuff your gob.”  
“Charming. Let’s get on with it.”  
“With what?”  
“The rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo. Prompt: retirement


End file.
